


I dare you

by softnajmin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Truth or Dare, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnajmin/pseuds/softnajmin
Summary: "What should we do?" Xiaojun asks stretching out his legs in front of him."Truth or dare?" Jeno tries to offer up as a solution for their boredom. Those three simple words sets Jaemin's mind ablaze to his sometimes questionable scheming. But he's been thinking about this for a while, and so has Jeno, so hopefully everything goes well."Let's do it!" Jaemin cheers before either of the other two can shoot down the idea.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I dare you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no other explanation for writing this other than it was very self indulgent so enjoy :)

It all starts with a dare. A dare to kiss. It stuns Xiaojun at first. How could he kiss Jeno, of all people, on the lips, of all places? To say the idea let forth a storm of anxious energy within him would be an understatement. Not to be dramatic or anything, but Xiaojun quite literally wanted to leap out of the window. (even if they were on the second floor) The fact that Jeno is definitely and obviously in a relationship with Jaemin, who sits cross-legged on the floor in front of them, does not help Xiaojun's nerves in any way. 

The dare coming from none other than Na Jaemin's lips, provokes a weird feeling in Xiaojun's stomach. He takes a cautious glance in Jaemin's direction and is thoroughly surprised to see said boy smiling back at him like nothing was wrong. Xiaojun quickly adverts his eyes, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck to try to soothe some nerves. It honestly does nothing, but he would like to pretend it does.

"You don't have to, you know?" Jeno comments, eyeing how Xiaojun's body shifts multiple times in his spot on the floor. "Jaemin is quite to the point sometimes without thinking. What I'm trying to say is don't do anything you're not comfortable with."

For some reason, Xiaojun feels his knotted up nerves loosen a smidge at Jeno’s words. Could he really kiss Jeno? Well, Xiaojun knows kissing is no arduous task, but this is Jeno we’re talking about. Beautiful eye smile Jeno. Ever so kind Jeno. Dangerously attractive yet still so sweet Jeno. Xiaojun is nearly sure his cheeks are gaining color, like someone took a paintbrush loaded with red paint and swiped it over the expanse of his face. He has to snap himself back to reality before Jeno or Jaemin takes his silence negatively.

“Is that ok?” Xiaojun looks between Jeno and Jaemin while still fiddling with his fingers in his lap. “I mean, I don’t want to be the cause of any rift in your relationship or cause any trouble.” After he finishes, Xiaojun is too full of nervous energy to maintain eye contact with either of the boys that sit on the floor with him. He notices a hand creep over his knee and into his lap as it intertwines itself with one of Xiaojun’s hands. He follows the arm up to Jaemin’s face. His expression is hopeful and his face is just as beautiful as Xiaojun remembers it from the many times he has looked over each detail of it. But Jaemin doesn’t need to know that, at least not right now. 

“You wouldn’t cause any disruption in me and Jeno’s existing relationship, definitely considering we’ve been talking about making an addition to our relationship.” Jaemin tries to soothe Xiaojun’s nerves but little does he know, he sends an eruption of butterflies in his stomach and static in his nerves. The statement sends Xiaojun into a fit, choking on his own spit and tightening his grip on Jaemin’s hand. Jeno brings a hand up to his forehead and shakes his head at the absurd scene in front of him. 

“You can’t just spring that on him, Nana. I think you’re going to give the beautiful boy a heart attack one day.” Jeno says as he eyes Jaemin, who just simply shrugs his shoulders and brings his gaze back to Xiaojun. Jaemin offers said boy the sweetest most tooth rotting smile he can conjure up. In any other situation, Xiaojun would have poked fun at it and cringed theatrically. But now, oh now is absolutely different. Now Xiaojun finds the action endearing and strangely addictive to watch. He has to tear his eyes away from Jaemin before he makes any rash decisions, like kissing Jaemin straight on the lips. After all the dare is directed at Jeno.

So, seemingly out of nowhere Xiaojun speaks up, "Sure I'll do it." accompanied by a head tilt and shrug of his shoulders. Jaemin takes this with bounds and clasps his hands together before encouragingly pushing the two boys to sit directly beside each other. There's no room left between their shoulders, Xiaojun finding, yet again, more comfort in the heat that seeps from Jeno's arm, even through both of their sleeves. Jeno takes the lead, positioning Xiaojun's back to rest against the front of the couch as he sits in front of Xiaojun propped up on his knees. Jeno rests a hand on Xiaojun's jaw, caressing the hair behind his ear with his fingers and stroking Xiaojun's cheek with his thumb. Jeno's other hand has a constant grip on Xiaojun's hip. 

Jeno's delicacy sets Xiaojun on fire. He quite easily melts under Jeno's touch. He nuzzles his head further into Jeno's hold and finds himself resting a hand of his own on top of Jeno's in his hip. 

"Is this alright?" Jeno asks just above a whisper and Xiaojun knows he will never forget this moment for as long as he lives. 

Roaming over Jeno's face with desire filled eyes until he meets Jeno's own beautiful dark colored eyes, Xiaojun finds the boldness to only say one word, "Absolutely." It gives Jeno the green light and a sweet smile spreads across his lips before he's moving in to Xiaojun's own lips with closed eyes. Xiaojun takes this as an invitation to close his own eyes and surprises Jeno by leaning in too to help close the distance.

Their lips glide smoothly together, like two puzzle pieces. Xiaojun is pleased when he feels Jeno's lips turn up momentarily into a smile before they're back shaping into the kiss. Jeno gets bold and nibbles at Xiaojun's bottom lip before the two pull away. Both of Jeno's hands now resting on either of Xiaojun's hips, as said boy is dazed by Jeno's last action.

"So, how was it?" Xiaojun sees Jaemin over Jeno's shoulder, standing up on his knees to get a better view of the other two boys. Jaemin's eyes constantly move between both of them trying to gather information from them to soothe his curious mind, but neither of them say anything.

Xiaojun gently removes Jeno's hands from his hips, giving them a tight squeeze before releasing them to rest in Jeno's lap. He makes quick work of crawling over to Jaemin, as his boldness is sailing extremely high in the wind right now and he needs to get this done before he's not bold enough to do it anymore. 

Jaemin is surprised when Xiaojun's hands land on his shoulders pushing him down to properly sit down. The force knocks Jaemin's balance off so he has to brace his weight on his arms behind him. The cold feeling of the hardwood floor against his palms distracts Jaemin for a couple of seconds until he feels Xiaojun's touch move.

Wrapping his left arm around Jaemin's ribs, Xiaojun keeps Jaemin close to him. His other hand finds a comfortable spot to rest in the hair on the back of Jaemin's head as he pulls Jaemin's head forward to connect their mouths. Jaemin, still in a dazed stupor, melts into Xiaojun's touch at every point. His ribs buzzing with excitement. His head swimming in a weightless cordial state. His lips, oh his lips, they are extremely pleased. Xiaojun can't help but to smile into the kiss as a result of Jaemin's reaction.

Xiaojun follows Jeno's example and takes just the slightest bit of Jaemin's lower lip between his teeth. This sends Jaemin into a frenzy. They pull apart from the kiss and Jaemin makes Xiaojun hold up his weight as he brings his hands up to cover his reddened face. For all the time Xiaojun has known Jaemin, he's never seen him this flustered and mushy. The current state of the boy in his arms makes a stout flame of pride and accomplishment burn bright inside Xiaojun's chest. 

"So...does this mean you'd like to be an addition to us?" Jeno inquires from the same place behind them that Xiaojun left him in. Jeno's voice sounds unsure but like he already knows the answer at the same time. The question prompts a squawk of a noise from Jaemin, who has yet to uncover his face. Xiaojun pulls Jaemin into his chest and wraps his arms securely around him. Jaemin can hear the rapid beating of Xiaojun's heart. Jeno can practically see the heat radiating off of Jaemin's ears and the fondness oozing out of Xiaojun's eyes. 

"Yes, to both of you. Absolutely, of course." Xiaojun responds with surprising ease as each word slips out of his lips. Jaemin let's out another squeal of a noise and Xiaojun can feel him nuzzling his face further into his chest as if that's even possible but he doesn't mind at all. Jeno rustles behind them, shuffling over towards them and closing the distance as he pushes himself into Xiaojun's back. Jeno beds his head against the side of Xiaojun's neck, encompassing both Xiaojun and Jaemin within his arms. Jeno rests a hand over one of Xiaojun's hands that rests on Jaemin's back and uses his other free hand to stroke against Jaemin's back soothingly. The amount of minutes that tick by them as they remain in their current positions bear little weight on their minds. They slow down and take their time to appreciate their new found closeness and enjoy each other's presence and touch.


End file.
